


First-Time Nerves

by AntivanLeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Consent, Genderqueer Character, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Smutty, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Hawke and Fenris fuck.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	First-Time Nerves

Fenris didn’t ever think at the beginning of this whole mess that he would end up in someone else bedroom. But here he was. Standing in Hawke’s. At least they had a similar amount of experience. He knows that they would make this as gentle as possible, that they would be careful, gentle, defer to him. They’d both talked about this beforehand – Hawke had said that they would let him be on top and that if he ever wanted to stop all he would have to say was no or stop. Not having to do things was still a novelty – it had taken him a while to get used to it. He trusted Hawke in this – he trusted them with his life. So why was this so difficult? Hawke looked nervous too so perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. He’d kissed them not long before and they had kissed back eagerly, hungrily. He kisses them again and they made those glorious little noises so he keeps at it – the bedroom door is shut behind them and he trusts that no-one will interior – they can both take all the time they need. He slides his lips along their cheekbones and they gently nuzzle the back of his neck. Oh, that feels good. He runs his fingers along their upper arm and they look to him for permission. He nods his assent and they gently rub a shoulder. They pull away and ask him if it’s okay if they kiss deeper – he confirms this with a nod and they re-connect their lips with his before gently inserting their tongue. He gasps, sharply, before he does likewise. He brings his hands to their hair, gently running his hands through it before they settle at the back of their head. They ask, again, if it’s alright if they touch him – he can’t speak, full as he is of them, so he nods. They bring a hand to an ear ant gently trace its edge and oh there’s something so sexual there. He’s never had an opportunity to explore what he likes before but now he does – and he plans to take full advantage of it. But he wants more. Hawke’s obviously of the same mind as they, again, ask before they start slipping his armour off, not even struggling with the clasps. He starts divesting them of their dress before they stand before him wearing only their breast band and pants. They look embarrassed, and that isn’t a common expression on their face. They’re flushing lightly and he imagines that he looks much the same except much uglier, scars twining their way over his body. Something must have shown on his face as they whisper how handsome he is – with them standing in front of him he can almost believe it. He reaches out and touches them gently, telling them how handsome they are. He kissed them again and their kisses grow more insistent, trailing across their bodies, and his cock is growing hard against his leg. His body stiffens, concerned how they would react, but they merely smile against his lips and he relaxes. He starts backing towards their bed and they go willingly with him, drawing him down on top of their body, wrapping their legs around his hips. It’s painful but so worth it. He asks before he slides into her – neither of them really know what they’re doing at first but they soon figure it out together even if they have to gently, take his hand and slide it down to their cunt, pressing gently over a bump. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing but starts moving his fingers in small circles as they gasp so he must be doing something right. He shifts his hips down, thrusting, and they bring theirs up in order to meet his. It doesn’t take them long to settle into a rhythm and he tells them that they’re so beautiful and handsome and they tell him similarly. After a while all they can make are incoherent noises and he imagines that he probably sounds much the same as they each strive for their – and each other’s – climax. Eventually they shudder under him as they shout his name. He comes not long after in a blaze of heat and he gasps their name before they both fall asleep in a tangle of sweat-soaked limbs.


End file.
